


the four times kihyun wore a piece of wonho’s clothing (and the one time he returned it)

by hibiscuses



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, what am i doing bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscuses/pseuds/hibiscuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i like big baggy clothes too, psa @ friends i want big baggy clothes for christmas</p></blockquote>





	the four times kihyun wore a piece of wonho’s clothing (and the one time he returned it)

_**1.** _

kihyun’s tiny, and really intolerant to the cold, wonho observes, as he watches the boy who was walking slightly ahead of him, trying to get to the car as fast as possible, where it’d be warmer with the heaters (and members clinging close together). but wonho’s estimation indicates that it’d take them at least another three minutes to be able to reach the car, and for these three minutes, he’d have to worry about some things.

 

 _first_ , kihyun seemed really desperate for some sort of warmth, being the only one who forgot his jacket, he seemed to be doing as much as he could to shove the fact that he was cold, and needed a jacket to the rest’s (or maybe just wonho’s) face. all wonho could see was him rubbing his hands against one another every other second, and huffing as loud as he could, (and he pretended not to see the times kihyun rejected shownu’s and jooheon’s offer for the jacket)

 

 _second_ , minhyuk could read him like a book, having been close for long enough, and everytime wonho flinched because he _thinks_ kihyun was looking at him, he hears minhyuk snicker, and sometimes he would nudge wonho, signals in the direction of kihyun, only to have wonho quickly shrugging these actions away.

 

 _third,_ he’d have to worry about kihyun taking another member’s offer, the main cause of concern obviously because someone would have to feel cold too, of course. the shortage of jackets always made sure that one person didn’t have any, and that would be a real problem, if kihyun remembered his he wouldn’t have to wear another member’s, and no one would have to be cold too, and kihyun would be under the warmth of someone else and-

 

and he sees hyungwon extending his jacket, ready to wrap kihyun in them, and it wouldn’t be right for hyungwon to be sharing a jacket like that with kihyun, that’s wrong, the jacket might break, and wonho doesn’t want to see one less jacket available for the group’s use.

 

quickly walking up, he draped his jacket around kihyun, and ran to the car, because it’s cold, and the car has a heater (and his face was hot and red).

 

_**2.** _

sometimes, after schedule, kihyun could barely keep his eyes open, only relying on his sense of touch to navigate around, occasionally jooheon or changkyun. but today he decided that he was independent enough, and he estimated that it’d be sixteen steps to his closet and another eighteen to the bathroom.

 

once he reached his closet, it was blindly feeling around, for that certain material that wasn’t like their usual stage costumes, one that would really feel comfortable sleeping in. and once he decided he picked one that had fulfilled the requirement, he tried to count his steps back into the bathroom, waving around to be completely show, and the next step was to just wait for the cold water to give him a slight wake up call so he could leave the bathroom safe and sound once he was done.

 

what he chose sure felt a tad bigger than his usual size, and he sure liked the comfort that came with it’s bagginess. he also liked the scent that came with it, but the design did seem unfamiliar.

 

snuggling into it, he opened the door, trying to figure out what the commotion outside was about, with wonho seeming rather frustrated searching for something, only to keep quiet when he sees kihyun.

 

the members were snickering and kihyun was confused.

 

_**3.** _

the one time minhyuk and kihyun decided to express their bond and friendship to the whole group, they exchanged one shoe with each other during practice, ignoring the fact that there was no combination possibly worse than kihyun’s neon yellow shoes and minhyuk’s navy blue ones, on top of kihyun’s neon orange shirt.

 

and when wonho noticed, after sitting down during a break and observing the members (mostly kihyun), he shivered a little, no, he wasn’t jealous for sure, it was truly because the combination was ugly, no other reason. he wanted to call minhyuk out for probably being the one who came up with this bad idea, instead, he called kihyun over and questioned him for it.

 

“why don’t you share shoes with hyung too?”

 

after which, he quickly took off his and pushed it towards the direction of the younger boy, who was sitting down, not really understanding the events that was happening.

 

before kihyun could react, the older male then took off the navy blue shoes off kihyun’s feet and slotted his own shoe in, taking off his other shoe and placing it elsewhere with minhyuk’s.

 

during practice, when kihyun fell, wonho remembers his shoe size is slightly bigger and it was never a good idea to dance with a shoe size bigger than yours. (neither was it to dance barefoot)

 

_**4.** _

fangifts, kihyun had always liked those fancy headwears fans tend to give them, the ones with a cartoon design and those animal ears headbands, kihyun liked them. but sometimes, he found himself liking another member’s more than his, and this member happened to almost always be wonho and despite the older member once and again telling him not to, he would still sneak into his room, fish out the box of fangifts and try them on one by one, and sneak a few selcas.

 

and one of these particular days, wonho couldn’t stand it anymore.

entering his room once more to kihyun trying on a winnie the pooh ear headbands, he frowned when the boy quickly shoved the headband into the box and the box into the shelf, dropping his phone in the process.

 

“uh, yea, i was just… cleaning, yes, cleaning your shelf.”

 

“barehand?”

 

“uh…” kihyun’s head hung low, a sheepish smile to himself, swaying around in an attempt to look cute so the other would be less mad at him, somehow.

 

“i think you should wear it again, you looked really adorable.”

 

“say what?”

 

_**(+1).** _

once, wonho cried on live broadcast and kihyun comforted him, massages and all, just being the sweet dongsaeng to his hyung while trying to calm a crying wonho down. but wonho’s crying got really persistent, and it went to him burying his head into kihyun’s shoulder even after broadcast ended, while kihyun just pat his back to slowly calm him down.

 

a while later, wonho opted to use the washroom to clean his face and kihyun lets him, giving him additional pats on the back, before slowly walking over to grab a sticky note and returns to joking around with the members for a while.

 

later that night, in the dormitory, wonho sees his jacket sitting on his bed, along with a pink piece of note on top of it. slowly approaching, he picked it up while looking at his jacket.

 

_“hello wonho hyung, thanks for your jacket the other day, it was really cold! anyway heres your jacket back, i’m sorry i only remembered to return you your jacket earlier on, well i haven’t washed it, so it kind of still has your tears and snot, anyway, thanks!_

_-kihyun ”_

 

keeping the sticky note into one of his tiny boxes, wonho swore he would remember to bring an extra jacket out and remember to forget that kihyun have borrowed it.

  
**-**

**Author's Note:**

> i like big baggy clothes too, psa @ friends i want big baggy clothes for christmas


End file.
